


当众发情差点被发现以后

by LOFTER394



Category: all鹏, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: 双性, 怀孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOFTER394/pseuds/LOFTER394
Summary: 陆宇鹏发情了，然后…
Relationships: 代玮/陆宇鹏, 马佳/陆宇鹏, 龚子棋/陆宇鹏
Kudos: 2





	当众发情差点被发现以后

“唔、唔、嘶……慢，呃啊，慢点儿，龚子棋……”陆宇鹏撑在办公桌上，两条腿颤个不停，无力地应对着身后人剧烈的撞击。  
“嘘……”龚子棋凑在他的耳边，热气都吹进他的耳朵里，  
“小点儿声，鹏鹏。别忘了外面有很多人。”男人重重地撞上陆宇鹏的前列腺，这让后者整个身子都软了下去，  
“再说，慢一点怎么能满足你这张贪吃的小嘴呢。”龚子棋的两只手伸到陆宇鹏膝弯下，把他整个人托起来架在办公桌上。  
龚子棋没有停下抽插的动作，他空出来的手探向陆宇鹏身下，顺着他的性器一路摸索，直到另一个绵软湿润的入口。那是陆宇鹏的阴道，这处私密地带泛着粉红色，两瓣阴唇羞嗒嗒地裹着里面的阴蒂，像含苞待放的花朵。龚子棋将手指伸进去——那里面已经湿得一塌糊涂，带有薄茧的手指抚过敏感湿润的软肉，富有技巧地揉捏陆宇鹏的阴蒂，游刃有余地逗弄着omega的敏感部位，撞击的力度也丝毫没有放松。  
陆宇鹏慌乱地按住龚子棋的手，却没起到什么作用，alpha的手指还是坚定地在他穴里捣弄：“不，哈啊，不行——我们说好的，不弄前面——唔——不要弄前面——”陆宇鹏快要哭出来了。怎么会变成这样了呢，他委屈地想着。他们怎么能在工作时间做这样的事，外面还有那么多学生，他却在这里让龚子棋插他的屁股、玩他的阴道，还舒服得不行。  
“好，那我们不弄前面。”龚子棋还真的把手指抽了出去，专心致志地操起他的后面来。陆宇鹏正被搔到痒处，骤然被吊在那里，愈发饥渴难耐，只觉得阴道里传来难以承受的空虚，需要什么东西立刻进来填满。他觉得不满足，又觉得开口乞求龚子棋玩他的阴道太过放荡，左右为难中憋得两颊通红，只好找了个折中的办法。他身体被龚子棋操得一颠一颠，因此格外艰难地转过头，小猫似的啄吻龚子棋的侧脸。  
男人笑了，握住陆宇鹏的手与他十指相扣，给了他一个货真价实的吻。陆宇鹏咬着嘴唇，低着眼睛不敢看他，只用额头轻轻蹭了蹭他的脖子。龚子棋根本没办法对这样的陆宇鹏狠下心来。  
“如果大家看见你当众发情，你打算怎么收场？嗯？”龚子棋每说一个词就加大一次撞击的力道，陆宇鹏的话都被撞碎在他的身体中。  
龚子棋的手指开始用力地翻搅他的阴道，照顾着他敏感的阴蒂。  
男孩咬着唇不说话，身子轻颤着承受着男人的撞击  
真是惹人喜爱的omega，男人心想  
“喜欢这样吗？”他加快顶弄的速度，手上的动作也毫不马虎。陆宇鹏的身体紧绷起来，重量完全放在了龚子棋的身上。前后两个高潮都在逼近，他咬着手指，开始不顾面子胡言乱语，“喜欢……嗯唔……喜欢……”  
龚子棋用另一只手转过陆宇鹏的头吻住他，狠狠一撞，射到陆宇鹏最里面。两股液体从陆宇鹏身前的阴茎和阴道泄了出来，喷得男人手上都是他体内的甜水。  
高潮来得极其猛烈，陆宇鹏脱力的喘着气，眼睛蒙上一层水雾，由着男人把他抱到办公室的沙发上  
这时办公室的门无声地打开了，教马哲的马佳走了进来，越过龚子棋看到坐在沙发上下身未着寸缕的陆宇鹏，腿间还滴着白液，快步走到男孩面前。陆宇鹏这才察觉到有人来了，羞耻地想把自己遮住，可那人眼疾手快地把男孩抱起面对自己，并坐在了沙发上，  
“鹏鹏，是我，不怕”男孩认出马佳后整个人放松下来，但马上又挣扎着想要逃离，双手用力地想推开男人，但怎么都软绵绵地使不上劲。察觉到男孩的抗拒，长臂一勾将男孩禁锢在自己怀里。“呜…不行…”陆宇鹏开始害怕起来，反抗地更凶了，却又被男人攥住双手箍住腰动弹不得，把陆宇鹏给急哭了，眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，马佳一看大事不妙，立马开始安慰小朋友：“鹏鹏不哭，佳哥不吓你了，”语罢吻掉男孩脸上的泪水，一只手抚上男孩的下体

马佳粗糙的手指摩擦着陆宇鹏柔软又潮湿的内壁，形成一股股电流似的细密又微妙的快感。他咬着陆宇鹏的嘴唇，等后者被他逼得气都喘不匀才松开，又进犯陆宇鹏的脖子，舔吻着陆宇鹏的腺体  
陆宇鹏坐在马佳身上喘着气，脸颊靠在马佳的肩膀上。马佳的手指插得很深，但是他的动作十分温和，陆宇鹏甚至产生了一些倦意，他环住马佳的脖子，像餍足的猫咪一样舒适地眯起了眼睛。  
越来越多的水从陆宇鹏的阴道里溢出来，滑腻腻的，顺着马佳的手指一直流到他的手腕上。马佳抽出手指，换成自己的性器，缓慢地推进陆宇鹏的肉穴中。随着他的推进，陆宇鹏的身体微弱地颤抖，他无法抗拒这种被一点点撑开填满的感觉，这种被完全地占有的感觉。他忍不住低头看了看，马佳的性器完全没入他的身体中。两具身体连接在一起，像两块磁铁一样密不可分。  
马佳开始向上顶弄，陆宇鹏紧致温暖又十分耐操，omega的阴道能整个吞吃下马佳的阴茎，在他退出的时候又恋恋不舍地吸附上来。肉体撞击声和咕叽咕叽的水声充斥着办公室。  
“什么时候分化的？”马佳问道。陆宇鹏抬起头，蜜色的眼睛里一片茫然。  
“唔……三个月之前？”  
“嘿！可以啊，装了这么久都没人发现，宝贝儿挺厉害啊，那么肯定能生孩子吧？”说完，一旁的龚子棋轻笑一声。  
陆宇鹏一下子明白过来马佳为什么要这么问，他连忙说：“不！不行，不能射进来——”但是马佳突然开始剧烈地挺动自己的腰部，把他之后拒绝的话变成几声惊呼和呻吟。马佳不再温柔，而是苛刻地捣弄陆宇鹏的宫口，绵柔的快感一下子尖锐起来，直接抵达陆宇鹏的神经。他胡乱蹬着腿，被马佳握住勾在自己的腰上威胁道：“别乱动！”陆宇鹏立刻不敢动了，但快感在他体内乱窜，无处发泄，生理性的泪水在他眼眶中聚集，给那双小鹿一样的眼睛蒙上一层朦胧诱人的水光。  
“不行……呜呜……不能插到子宫里……会怀孕的……”陆宇鹏可怜兮兮地求饶，推拒着马佳结实的胸膛。但他越是抗拒，马佳就插得越深。  
“怀孕也没关系，宝儿”马佳笑声低沉，“我们可以请假，我和代玮还有龚子棋会好好照顾你。”他在“照顾”这个词上加重了语气，又狠戾地顶了几下，男孩眼里的水和穴里的水都更多了  
陆宇鹏的肉壁开始有规律地收缩起来，马佳知道他这是要高潮了。他蛮横地顶开愈发紧致的穴道，撞到让陆宇鹏疯狂的那个点上。一股淫水从陆宇鹏子宫里喷出来，浇在他的龟头上。  
陆宇鹏承受不住如此巨大的快感，一口咬在马佳肩上，男人像是感觉不到痛一样，安抚的摸了摸男孩的后脑，吻了吻男孩的发顶  
陆宇鹏潮吹了，但马佳还硬着。高潮之后的内壁异常敏感，马佳稍微动一动陆宇鹏就摇着头哭个不停。  
“我还硬着，怎么办？”马佳无奈地笑了笑。  
“我……我可以用嘴……或者是后面……”陆宇鹏抽抽搭搭地说，他真的是不能再经受前面的高潮了。  
马佳拇指按在陆宇鹏的唇角：“上面这张嘴，还是留着叫吧。”马佳把陆宇鹏的腿架在自己肩膀上，给他转了一个方向。他的阴茎也在陆宇鹏体内转了一圈，直逼得后者尖叫起来。他握住陆宇鹏的腰，直接把后者举起来，硬挺的性器逐渐离开陆宇鹏的身体。然后又挺进了男孩的后穴，他让男孩架住自己的腿，这个姿势让男孩十分吃力却又无法抗拒。

门外传来微弱的响动，马佳知道代玮要回来了。他嘴角上扬，勾住陆宇鹏的下巴吻他，让后者看不到门的动静。  
门被打开，正努力架着自己双腿的陆宇鹏完全没有注意到这一点。代玮进来，看到里面的场景，先是一愣，接着不妙地感觉到一股热流窜往下体处。陆宇鹏大张着双腿面对着他，马佳的性器在他体内出出进进。他前端的性器翘起，另一处入口在空气中翕张，粉色的，正往外流着淫液。  
马佳还在和陆宇鹏接吻，发出一阵阵下流不已的吮吸声，眼睛却挑衅似的盯着代玮。他给对方使了个眼色，后者了然。  
代玮尽量放轻了自己的步子，不让陆宇鹏察觉。他蹲下身子，凝视着omega的阴道口，感叹于这处的娇嫩和美丽。他凑近，伸出舌头舔了一圈正可爱地颤抖着的阴唇。陆宇鹏惊觉不对劲，想要低头看，却被马佳强硬地扣着后脑勺，任由对方的舌头在他口腔里作乱，动弹不得。  
代玮开始舔咬陆宇鹏的阴道口，他用手指拨开两瓣肥厚的阴唇，舌尖绕着内部的阴蒂打转，时不时轻轻咬上一口。陆宇鹏因为这个浑身发麻，无措地扭动着身体，却只是让快感更加明显。马佳那边终于放开了他的嘴唇。他转头，看到代玮的脑袋埋在他双腿之间，正津津有味地吸吮着。他几乎是立刻哭了出来。  
代玮起身，压在陆宇鹏身上，用性器贯穿了陆宇鹏的omega阴道。  
陆宇鹏瞪大了眼睛，他的脚趾都蜷曲起来，前后都被填满，因为保持着之前的姿势，腿酸得不行，手臂也累得动都动不了，只能生生受着两个人的插入。他整个人负载了过多的快感，几乎要坏掉了，也就只剩下嗓子还有气力发出委委屈屈的哭音。  
恰逢此时，下课铃声响起，走廊外又一次热闹了起来  
“鹏鹏，小点声，你是想被听见吗？”马佳贴着男孩的耳朵说到，下身却动得更快了  
陆宇鹏几乎要叫出声来，却又使劲咬着嘴唇生生咽回去。他的小腹处越发鼓胀，麻痒感聚集起来。可两个人一前一后地侵犯着自己，一个人退出去，紧接着另一个又进来了，丝毫不给他喘息的机会，两人像是在暗暗较劲，隔着一层肉膜互不相让地操干着男孩，像是要把膜戳破似的。

陆宇鹏在这个过程中被折磨地惨兮兮的，他前面又吹了，一张动人的小脸上都是口水和眼泪。代玮心疼地吻了吻他的额头，身下的动作却一点都没变得温柔。他看着陆宇鹏那么听马佳的话隐忍自己的声音，心里一阵醋意。  
“我和马佳还有龚子棋，你更喜欢谁，嗯？”代玮的问题来得突兀，他丝毫不在意刚刚高潮过的陆宇鹏此刻是多么敏感，只是磨着陆宇鹏的花心，一定要他说出一个答案来。  
陆宇鹏此刻根本没有多余的心力思考代玮说的话，他只知道自己要被源源不断的酥麻酸痒逼疯了。代玮的任何动作都是在给他增加负担。  
“更喜欢谁，嗯？”代玮用力一撞，陆宇鹏一口气还没喘上来就被逼得尖叫出声。他被自己的口水呛到，不停地咳嗽着，满是眼泪的脸颊更是通红。“呜……呜……”他发出几个无意义的音节，全身像一根绷紧的弦。  
马佳瞟了代玮一眼，说：“前面高潮了就别弄了，他受不来。”

“哄哄他，让我解决一下。”代玮说。  
马佳反应了一下，明白了代玮的意思，他挑眉：“真的要这样？”  
“别废话，你不也还硬着吗。”代玮十分不耐烦。  
马佳没有理会，他替陆宇鹏握住了膝弯，解放了他的手臂：“乖，宝贝，别哭了，不弄你前面了。”他以陆宇鹏能够接受的速度抽插，带着他的身体转了个方向，两个人又面对面坐着。陆宇鹏完全陷在他怀里，身体缓慢地放松下来。温柔的性爱让他逐渐从刚刚剧烈的高潮中恢复过来，甚至忘记了代玮还根本没有发泄。  
陆宇鹏意识到代玮想做什么，瞬间又慌乱起来，用仅剩的力气挣扎着：“不行，求你们了，真的不行。我会死的，我真的会死的。”

马佳安慰地亲吻他：“没事的，宝贝。我们会很小心的。”  
陆宇鹏拒绝的意愿依然很强烈，但马佳和代玮的手像铁钳一样按着他，他像被狮子咬住喉咙的小鹿一样，根本没办法反抗。  
另一根性器插入的感觉格外刺激，陆宇鹏不敢相信自己的身体竟然还能容纳另一个人。他全身高度紧绷，脸色惨白：“停下，求求你们停下吧。我受不了的，呜……”  
代玮已经插进去了一半，不愿意就这样放弃。陆宇鹏还是太紧了。代玮咬着陆宇鹏的耳垂，抚摸他敏感的腰腹：“宝贝，放松，你可以的。”代玮太了解陆宇鹏了，他深知陆宇鹏耳根子软，变成omega后身子更软。陆宇鹏几番拒绝，最后还是软着身子放任了他们。马佳也同样明白这一点，他配合着代玮开始舔吻陆宇鹏的脖子，一只手揉捏陆宇鹏的乳头，让他放松下来。这两个人太过了解陆宇鹏的秉性，再加上敏感部位都被关照，omega又软成了一滩水。两人又开始奋力耕耘，陆宇鹏只能被动地承受浪一般的剧烈快感，到最后双腿打着颤，浑身瘫软地被马佳抱着裹进了休息室的被子里，沉沉睡  
去。

再睁开眼睛，陆宇鹏才发现不是自己家，刚想要起身，无奈浑身酸软无力，腿间还传来无法忽视的肿痛，回想起今天突如其来的发情期，和三个平日里十分亲密的同事发生的种种，陆宇鹏就臊得慌，将身上的被子蒙过头，恨不得当场消失。

龚子棋一开门就看见床上的人把被子蒙过头只露出个红得几乎滴血的耳朵，不禁想逗一逗男孩，装模作样地干咳两声，床上的人果然吓得把自己整个人都藏进了被子里。男人走过去把陆宇鹏罩在头上的被子扯下来，就对上了男孩那双慌乱无措却又十分漂亮的眼睛。陆宇鹏看清了来人，便着急地想要被子蒙过头，却被男人强硬又不失温柔地握住双手，男孩只好紧闭双眼，把头转向一边，就是不敢再与男人对视。龚子棋轻笑，按住男孩的下巴让他面向自己，  
“鹏鹏，眼睛睁开。”男孩犹豫地睁开双眼，怯怯地看着男人，睫毛上还挂着水汽。鬼使神差地，男人吻上男孩的眼睛，用嘴唇描绘着男孩的五官，英气的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，柔软的嘴唇，然后又一次给了男孩一个真正意义上的吻，不同于马佳的凶狠和掠夺，龚子棋的吻像是温柔缓慢的引导和给予，把男孩弄的满脸通红，最后分开的时候几乎缺氧。  
性感的薄唇顺着男孩的喉结，锁骨慢慢地往下滑来到平坦光滑的腹部，男人想象着这里因为怀孕而隆起，就一阵血气翻涌。

男人把陆宇鹏双腿打开，俯下身去舔舐他的花穴，舌尖先是浅浅地戳次，然后粗粝的舌苔剐蹭着稚嫩的软肉，一下又一下，带着刺痛的快感。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊—！停！啊！”男孩哭着挣扎着往前爬，想要逃离这种无法承受的快感，却被身上的人轻松拉了回来，禁锢在身下动弹不得  
“鹏鹏好甜！”龚子棋痴迷地吮吸着男孩吹出的甜水，像是要把男孩吸干一般。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊—！”男孩终于承受不住，又吹出一股清液。陆宇鹏感觉身体都不是自己的了，满脸的口水和眼泪，失神地眼睛几乎翻白，快感像浪一样狠狠地拍打在他身上，四肢百骸像是过电一样，止不住地颤抖。可男人还是一下一下的舔吻着自己敏感不已的嫩肉，牙齿也恶作剧般的轻轻戳刺啃咬着红肿的花核，  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”本就负荷过度的部位又一次被迫承受巨大快感，男孩再也承受不住，失禁了，龚子棋因为躲闪不及被喷了一脸，房间里顿时一阵腥臊，而陆宇鹏也意识到刚刚发生了什么，顿时急火攻心晕了过去。


End file.
